THE STORY OF A TRIBESMAN
by KxaniaTaronyu
Summary: Just a short story for all of us Avatards out there!


**The Story of A Tribesman.**

**Brett Perry**

In a far away jungle, a tribesman named Kxanìa Taronyu was living in a deep forest, hunting for a beast known as 'Palulukan'.

As he was walking through the dark jungle, he came to what seemed to be a giant white cloud. Once he was apon barren land, he bent down to touch the grain that covered the ground. He tasted it; it was salty. The land Kxanìa was standing on a giant salt lake.

Wandering down this arid-like land, Kxanìa couldn't see any plants a great distance. It was a dry and unfamiliar place. He did not know where he was. As he was about to turn back towards the forest, the great beast in which he was hunting was standing right there. It must have been following him the whole time. The hunter just became the hunted.

Kxanìa spotted the forest; his home where he was safe, not far away. Gripping his bow tightly, he ran for his sanctuary.

Every step he took he could see the forest getting a little closer, but the huge black beast was gaining on him. The six-legged beast was sure it would catch up, but he didn't give up, and kept running.

As Kxanìa was reaching the dark abyss of the forest, he spotted the only hope for his survival. Singling out a lone vine, he extending his arm to reach the only evidence of hope. He latched onto it, yet the moss proved difficult to maintain a good grip. Taronyu held onto it as tight as he could, but the moss-covered vine caused him to gradually slide to his impending doom. Seconds later, and by summoning all his strength, the hunter was able to swing to the safety of the branches high above. As he was sitting on a thick branch, his heart racing, the near-death experience continually replayed in his mind.

Snapping back to the purpose of his mission, looked downward to notice the Palulukan below him. The beast was stricken with confusion; looking in every direction for what would have been his lunch. Kxanìa prepared for his shot.

Moments later, the beast had become bored in the search to find his meal. Noticing the beast was about to give up, he knew this was his time to strike. He nocked his arrow and sighted his prey. Yet arrow he was holding was no ordinary arrow, similar size to that of a human's spear. He pulled back on the arrow and watched as the bow slowly bent into shape.

As he calmed his nerves, he released the arrow.

The Palulukan was hit; dead on between its eyes, with the momentum of the arrow forcing it to the ground. With a loud thud, Kxanìa knew it was dead.

The problem of transporting the dead beast now became clear, yet Kxanìa had a solution. He called out toward the sky. Then he heard the cluttering of the leaves mixed with the shrieks of something sounding like a giant bird. All of a sudden, he felt the beat of wings and a large dragon-bird silhouette filled the sky in between the trees. The animal slowly descended through the trees, its form becoming apparent.

The animal was arrayed with many colours. The Ikran, as it was known, could easily carry the carcass below.

As the sun was setting, Kxanìa jumped onto the Ikrans which lifted the dead Palulukan and moved towards the sky.

Just before the sky had become full of stars, Kxanìa reached the camp. It had been the first time in a long while he had seen others of his kind. They all watched as he descended to the centre of the camp, near a roaring fire which its purpose was to cook the Palulukan.

Kxanìa leaped off the Ikran's back and walked through the large crowd surrounding him. He eventually made his way up to the chief of the tribe and bowed to him.

The chief said, "Good work. You have completed your test and will be granted the position of prince. When I pass away, you shall be known as 'Chief Kxanìa Taronyu'.

"Irayo" Kxanìa replied, which means thankyou.

As the large crowd of tribesmen, women and children began to grow smaller so did the sounds of their chatter and cheer.

The hunter began to walk to his hammock, (which was his bed), he noticed a small plant growing beneath it.

As he stared at it, he heard a voice speak to him. It was his god, Eywa. It said, "Right now, that small plant represents you. Soon you will be a full grown tree, bursting with life."

Kxanìa Taronyu lie down into his hammock, about to fall asleep. Just as he was about to go into a deep, trance-like sleep, he put his hands behind his head and said "all in a days work."

END.


End file.
